Nowadays, there are numerous methods of data entering using touch displays. As of today, the main problem for users is typing of text data on small screens, this problem is particularly relevant for users of portable devices, especially smartwatch and mobile phones.
The method of transparent window displaying to enter data on the display is known (U.S. Pat. No. 7,429,993, Microsoft Corporation, 30 Sep. 2008) which allows generating on the device screen of a data-comprising transparent field being superimposed on the displaying field on the screen.
The method of information entering for small displays is known (application US 2013298071, Jonathan Wine, 7 Nov. 2013) using the transparent field allowing data entering by symbol contours' repeating.
There is a method of data entering on a touch display using a window displaying the section of the general virtual keyboard being manipulated by the user while typing (application US 2008284744, Samsung Electronics Co. Ltd., 20 Nov. 2008).
There is a method of enhanced data entering on the user's device using generation of a symbol-prompting field within the virtual keyboard field (U.S. Pat. No. 8,633,895 B2, Samsung Electronics Co. Ltd., 21 Jan. 2014).
There is a method of symbols entering through a virtual keyboard using a field of superposition onto the main GUI keyboard which allows scaled-up displaying of the data being entered (application US 2010211904, LG Electronics INC, 19 Aug. 2010).
Also, several software products are known developed specifically for SMS typing on touch display devices.
Software applications, e.g., ABC, SMS & Notes for SmartWatch 2, ComfortTap, Keyboard-Relief for SmartWatch, MessagEase Keyboard, Cellular input method allow data entering using a virtual keyboard with displaying of the data being entered in the special zone located separately from the keyboard field.
Disadvantage of the known concepts of data entering and displaying on touch displays is the inefficient use of the whole display field resulting either in decrease of accuracy of recognition of the symbols being entered or in limitation of data displaying on small screen devices.